List of Skills
__TOC__ "Difficulty is E''' for Easy, '''A for Average, H''' for Hard, or '''VH for Very Hard. Defaults marked with * either do not always apply or vary in special circumstances; see the entry in the main text. Skills marked with † require specialization." A Artillery/TL† |IQ |A |IQ-5 |B178 Artist† |IQ |H |IQ-6 |B179 Astronomy/TL |IQ |H |IQ-6 |B179 Autohypnosis |Will |H |Meditation-4 |B179 Axe/Mace |DX |A |Flail-4, Two-Handed Axe/Mace-3 |B208 B * Battlesuit * Beam Weapons * Bicycling * Bioengineering * Biology * Blind Fighting * Blowpipe * Boating * Body Control * Body Language * Body Sense * Bolas * Bow * Boxing * Brain Hacking * Brainwashing * Brawling * Breaking Blow * Breath Control * Broadsword C * Camouflage * Captivate * Carousing * Carpentry * Cartography * Chemistry * Climbing * Cloak * Combat Art or Sport * Computer Hacking * Computer Operation * Computer Programming * Connoisseur * Cooking * Counterfeiting * Crewman * Criminology * Crossbow * Cryptography * Current Affairs D * Dancing * Detect Lies * Diagnoses * Diplomacy * Disguise * Diving Suit * Dreaming * Driving * Dropping E * Economics * Electrician * Electronics Operation * Electronics Repair * Engineer * Enthrallment * Environment Suit * Erotic Art * Escape * Esoteric Medicine * Exorcism * Expert Skill * Explosives F * Falconry * Farming * Fast Draw * Fast-Talk * Filch * Finance * Fire Eating * First Aid * Fishing * Flail * Flight * Flying Leap * Force Sword * Force Whip * Forced Entry * Forensics * Forgery * Fortune Telling * Forward Observer * Free Fall * Freight Handling G * Gambling * Games * Gardening * Garrote * Geography * Geology * Gesture * Group Performance * Gunner * Guns H * Hazardous Materials * Heraldry * Herb Lore * Hidden Lore * Hiking * History * Hobby Skill * Holdout * Housekeeping * Hypnotism I * Immovable Stance * Innate Attack * Intelligence Analysis * Interrogation * Intimidation * Invisible Art J * Jeweler * Judo * Jumping K * Karate * Kiai * Knife * Knot-Tying * Kusari L * Lance * Lasso * Law * Leadership * Leatherworking * Lifting * Light Walk * Linguistics * Lip Reading * Liquid Projector * Literature * Lockpicking M * Machinist * Main-Gauche * Makeup * Market Analysis * Masonry * Mathematics * Mechanic * Meditation * Melee Weapon * Mental Strength * Merchant * Metallurgy * Meteorology * Mimicry * Mind Block * Monowire Whip * Mount * Musical Composition * Musical Influence * Musical Instrument N * Naturalist * Navigation * NBC Suit * Net O * Observation * Occultism P * Packing * Paleontology * Panhandling * Parachuting * Parry Missile Weapons * Performance * Persuade * Pharmacy * Philosophy * Photography * Physician * Physics * Physiology * Pickpocket * Piloting * Poetry * Poisons * Polearm * Politics * Power Blow * Pressure Points * Pressure Secrets * Professional Skill * Propaganda * Prospecting * Psychology * Public Speaking * Push R * Rapier * Religious Ritual * Research * Riding * Ritual Magic * Running S * Saber * Savoire-Faire * Scrounging * Scuba * Seamanship * Search * Sewing * Sex Appeal * Shadowing * Shield * Shiphandling * Shortsword * Singing * Skating * Skiing * Sleight of Hand * Sling * Smallsword * Smith * Smuggling * Sociology * Soldier * Spacer * Spear * Spear Thrower * Speed-Reading * Sports * Staff * Stage Combat * Stealth * Strategy * Streetwise * Submarine * Submariner * Suggest * Sumo Wresting * Surgery * Survival * Sway Emotions * Swimming * Symbol Drawing T * Tactics * Teaching * Teamster * Thaumatology * Theology * Throwing * Throwing Art * Thrown Weapon * Tonfa * Tracking * Traps * Two-Handed Axe/Mace * Two-Handed Flail * Two-Handed Sword * Typing U * Urban Survival V * Vacc Suit * Ventriloquism * Veterinary W * Weather Sense * Weird Science * Whip * Wrestling * Writing Z * Zen Archery See also * Skill * List of Advantages * List of Disadvantages Category:Game Master Advice Category:Lists